


Burned Memories

by V_SharpShooter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Independence, New York City, Revolutionary War, Tragic Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_SharpShooter/pseuds/V_SharpShooter
Summary: The story of Hamilton’s loving affair. An affair before the war, before the wedding, before Eliza. A romance that survived from the fire ashes of the bullets that defended America with all their might. Their story was never told in the narrative of our history. They were willing to wait for their shot.Jessica Kenner and Alexander Hamilton.A pair-matched on the pits of the revolutionary hell.





	Burned Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a part of a draft to see if people like my style and also to practice my writing in this new format.  
> That's why is short. Is only a demo.
> 
> Jessica Kenner and Alexander Hamilton sustained a romance after sharing a kiss on the end of "The Story of Tonight". Jessica had dreams of changing America and to revel against the Britain kingdom. Sadly for her, females weren't allowed inside battalions, but this did not stop her. Taking her long-dead brother's name, Jessica transformed herself into Julian Kenner. Infiltrating inside the military disguised as a male. the act was brought by everyone, even Alexander who was fond of Jessica. Sadly for this plan to succeed Jessica ( or rather Julian) had to lie saying his sister had married a rich man and left to the London. Alexander was devastated and became close friends with Julian as he resembled his lover. Trying to forget Jessica with all his might, they assist to "A Winter Ball".

# A WINTER BALL

## 1780, NEW YORK CITY

### Jessica Kenner

A winter ball has taken place in New York. The Schyler sister were the envy of all. Their beauty was evident to anyone who had sight. _What was I doing here in the first place?_ Cold hands reached their way to the pockets of my uniform as my feet followed the rest of the gang, evading the penetrating stares from other maidens. _This was a mistake_ , I shouldn’t have been convinced by Laurence. The revolutionaries were smirking at the sight of beauty, making me recall the afternoon I met Hamilton. If he only knew the truth behind Julian Kenner. Look around, look around everyone has their eyes on him now. The fact that I’m beside him is a miracle. Grinding to the rhythm as they wine and dine. My eyes traveled lazily among the high society upon me yet I stopped by the center of attention of this night.

“Yo’ if you can marry a sister you’re rich, son,” affirmed Bur as his eyes hungrily traveled across the three sisters.  
Rolling my eyes I was about to respond Aaron but Hamilton beat me to it, “Is it a question of ifs, Bur or which one?”

Their words were quickly pushed by my thoughts as I got lost in the mass of people. Many fake smiles were raised that night. I tried to sustain a conversation with Alexander but I discovered that females can be very clingy to handsome soldiers defending their nation. Sighting vaguely for what I think it was the hundred time in two hours as I rejected yet again another woman. My expression must have fallen to one of irritation because the chuckle emitted by John reached my ears. It was quickly erased by the sight of Alexander being drag away by no other than Angelica Schyler.

“Where are you taking me?” questioned Alexander but the stupid grin on his face was never erased.  
Angelica only smirked as she playfully responded, “I’m about to change your life”

“Then, by all means, lead the way”

_Let him go. He is nothing of yours, Jessica_ , I kept telling myself but keeping this secret was harder than I ever expected. Sharing a tent? Spending days together? Fighting side by side? I look into his eyes and the sky isn’t the limit. Dag, he amazes and astonishes. The shattered pieces of my heart were crumbled as Alexander kissed the hand of another maiden, a beautiful maiden. Eliza Schyler. You’ll never be satisfied, would you Alexander? I was taken back from my trance by the firm arm of Lafayette against my shoulder.

“Are you alright?” questioned America’s favorite French man with a side worried smile.

“Whatever do you mean? I’m perfectly alright,” lied smoothly Kenner as a smile was forced to her facial expression. “I need some air… Please, tell Alexa-...,” her eyes shut for a fragment of a second. ”Never mind. This is what it feels to match with, huh…”

I turned around to give him a last glance but I realized Eliza looked so helpless beside him. The calendar pages kept falling during the past three weeks. Hamilton could be seen writing letters to his beloved Eliza, a smirk painted on his face as he wrote every letter. Leaf kept falling from broken trees and the sunsets became redder than before. Suddenly, the gang was standing next to each other receiving the good news. “I’m getting married to Eliza,” he said confidently aiming at our eyes if not higher. My gulp must have been hearable by the strange glance Mulligan gave me. I was the first person to embrace Alexander before the rest of the revolutionaries followed. If it wasn’t by the sudden loss of pressure and the gentle care of my beloved revolutionary, I wouldn’t have realized tears were tracing my jawline. _Helpless._

Money moved things faster and before we all realized the wedding took place under the starts. A beautiful night indeed. The stars wouldn’t have been enough to count the many times my heart ached at the sight before me. The loving glances Eliza gave Alexander. Helpless was surely an understatement. The glorious smile plastered upon the revolutionary male. It hurts. Fuck, it hurts badly. _It’s an act of national sacrifice_ , I repeated to myself more time than I’ll like to admit. Weakness, despair overtook the air breathed in my lungs.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about! Welcome the maid of honor! Angelica Schyler!” my senses were taken back by Laurens enthusiastic yet drunken cry, letting Angelica take the floor as she raised her wine glass.

“A toast to the groom, to the bride. From your sister who is always by your side,” cheered the oldest Schyler sister with the brightest smile followed by the crowd as they repeated her words. “To your union and the hope that you provide. May you always… Be satisfied.”

Diverting away from the cheering crowd my eyes surprisingly met Alexander’s. Down for the count and I’m drowning’ in them. The ability to sense our love draining, to see how I couldn’t go on. Enough. It was surely enough for my poor cause. He did not have the right to smile like that, with so many... emotions. He did NOT have the right to make my heart shrink as it drowns in pain. He did not have the righteous to make me feel self-evident. With nothing more than a dry scold, we parted ways breaking this painful link between the two revolutionaries.

Alexander, would you ever be satisfied? I don’t think so. You are like me, I’ve never been satisfied. Heavy dark tallish boots dragged me toward the closest tavern without my permission. Before realizing my very own actions, a poured glass of beer was placed before me. The thought bolted like a lightning flash. Oh God show me how to say no to him. Lord, I don’t know how to say no to this. But God I look so helpless and my body wants another round, hell yes. In my mind, I try to forget him yet when his eyes are on mine I melt screaming _“No!”_ Desiring to exclude myself from his narrative, please let this be the first chapter away from this. Away from him. History won’t find my name beside Alexander’s on the rotten papers of the narrative. Not now, not ever.  
Suddenly my glass reached the air as my head was thrown back in indignant, “For the groom...”, cheered sarcastically.

“… To your union and the hope that you provide…”

Silent suddenly took the room atmosphere as the fragile soul of Jessica Kenner corrupted before her. Tears traced her jawline without any permission nor control, breaking an invisible self-protecting wall. Head collapsing over the tavern wooden table slowly, misbehaving the characteristic ponytail.

“May you always… Be s-satisfied"

 Words traveled broken across the old fashioned tavern.

_Let this be the first chapter where you decide to forget.._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The story itself is from my originals work. 
> 
> I give all the characters and song credits to the historical humans themselves and Lin-Manuel Miranda for the incredible musical in which was inspired the plot.
> 
> Enjoy, Like & Comments.
> 
> Sincerely, me.


End file.
